


Sonic Fluff

by Quibblet



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibblet/pseuds/Quibblet
Summary: Summaries of bizarre and light-hearted episode ideas, just for fun.
Kudos: 3





	Sonic Fluff

  


NOTE: This was written over ten years ago (with a few updates added). It's inspired by a Star Trek: TNG parody episode ideas for season 8, which seems to no longer be on the web, and the Sonic parodies in general. Eh, I had too much time on my hands. Read only if you can spare the time!

  


  


**Gem-ophrenia** \- Rouge goes insane and thinks that eyes are jewels, so she tries cutting everyone's eyes out, but then Sonic and the others set up dummies and use Ring Pop candies as their eyes to distract her for awhile.

**Taking the Knuckle Rap** \- Knuckles loses the Master Emerald and he blames Sonic. Knuckles goes to McDonalds and gets a McMuffin that tastes like nasty shoe, and he blames Sonic. Knuckles's toilet overflows and he blames Sonic. Knuckles sits on a bee and he blames Sonic. Finally, Knuckles dies and he blames---well, you get the idea.

**The Hedgehog Of The Opera** \- A spoof of the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical! Shadow (The Phantom) is enamored with Amy Rose (Christine), but her boyfriend, Sonic (Raoul) and his spiky blue butt keeps getting in the way. Sing, my Pink Angel! Sing! 

**Sonic Siegal** \- A parody of the life of gangster Bugsy Siegal, set in Casino Night Zone. 

**Creamzilla!** -After swallowing a Super Grow twinkie, Cream Rabbit grows to 20 stories high and terrorizes South Island. Eggman tries shooting her down, but she stomps him flat, then Sonic goes missing for the rest of the episode. Finally, Cream is returned to normal and she remembers that she ate Sonic because he looked like a tiny blueberry. 

**Sonic Melons** \- Based on a canceled game. Sonic and his friends have to find the 7 melon balls in order to defeat the evil Watermelon Robot Overlord. They manage to find the melons, but then Tails mucks things up by eating them all. Sonic bitchslaps Tails over it, while scenes keep cutting to Robotnik, who won't shut up about his Pingas. 

**Ask Amy** – Amy runs a popular Q&A column in the Daily Mobian where she gives advice on how to be a total fangirl stalker, kidnap your obsession, threaten them into saying “I Love You”, switch from cutey pie to psycho bitch in just 1 second, and paint every single thing in your life pink.

**Crank Call** \- Eggman prank calls the other characters, but when he does it twice to Shadow, he gets his ass handed back to him in a paper bag. 

  


**Boca Hog** – Metal Sonic is jealous because he doesn’t have a mouth while the other robots do. But Eggman is too much of an a*hole to give him one, so he goes to Rotor and Tails for it. But when they install one on him, he becomes the ultimate smooth talker. Then Rotor realizes he put the wrong mouth on Metal, as it was a special order for a playboy/pimp. 

Then Sonic is mean to Metal and insults his new mouth, and this hurts the robot’s feelings. So everyone gets mad at Sonic and tape his mouth shut in revenge. 

**COPS: Sonic Edition** \- Follow the cops as they arrest Rouge at night for wandering around the streets naked *wolf whistle*, give Shadow a speeding ticket (then get obliterated by him), issue a restraining order against Amy to stay away from Sonic, get their heads bashed in by Knuckles while arresting him at a bar, and catch Vector and Tails at a porn theater. Then they go to Sonic's house for a welfare check because he was hoarding chilidogs until it started to stink badly, and the neighbors were complaining.

**Mid-thief Crisis** \- The Babylon Rogues quit being robbers, and decide to open up a lemonade stand. When that doesn't work out, they start their own reality show, but it flops due to competition from the Jersey Shore spinoff, The Chronicles of Snooki's Ear Fetish show. Finally, the Rogues strike it rich with oil after an Isis missile lands in the ground next to them. Later, they go back to robbing again and realize that they were just going through a mid-career crisis. 

**Patsy The Hedghog** – Fed up with Eggman treating them like garbage, a couple of badniks take a phone picture while he is leaning over, showing his butt crack. Then they hack into Sonic’s Facebook and Twitter accounts and upload the picture for all the world to see. Eggman is bitter at Sonic and goes to South Island for a fight. But the picture grows famous and is soon used as the logo for the working class rights and Fatty Got Back, a dating website for plump and sexy people. Eggman decides to collect royalties.

  


**The _More_ of the Two Evils** – Omochao turns even more evil and grows impossibly powerful, thus succeeding in taking over the world. Sonic and the others are so horrified beyond reason that they end up surrendering to Eggman, but he too is also traumatized; Tails Doll even bails out, no one can stand a chance against the utter crack insanity of Omochao, and Mobius finally falls. 

  


  


  


The End ; (

  



End file.
